In the past, several liquid filled golf clubs have been taught, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,458 and 3,199,874 wherein they teach a mercury filled golf club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,830 teaches a hollow head which is filled with a liquid plastic material, such as epoxy resin.
In the above mentioned patents no where do they teach (known to the inventors) a handle and golf club head filled with liquid or a flowable material as does the present invention.
The present invention is new and unusual in manner due to the fact that it provides the user with variable weight distribution by employing multiple valves which are located at predetermined positions along the handle section of the golf club, whereby the amount of flowable material allowed to flow to the golf club head, or sections of the golf club handle is regulated and captured by the multiple valves.